Axel and Lioness in Christmas Party
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Axel and Lioness aren't in the mood of partying until they fight off their enemies which is their way of partying as well as addmitting their love for each other.


Axel and Lioness in Christmas Party

Main characters: Axel and Lioness

villains: The Architect, Magness, D-Zel, Spydah, Paine, Flesh, Steele, the Mu-Team and Recombo

Other characters: King, Hawk, Shark, Garrett, Dragon and Rachel Logan

The Alpha Teens were having a Christmas party with Garrett, Dragon and Rachel Logan but Axel and Lioness weren't really feeling in the mood for partying.

"Come on you two party around." Hawk told them. "Hawk they have more important things to do." Garrett told him. "Axel told me he needed time with Lioness." King explained to Hawk and Garrett. "Shark why is this Ninja here just asking for curiousness." Rachel asked. "Dragon is a friend of ours." Explained Shark. "Very true." Said Dragon.

"Looks like our friends are happy." Axel told Lioness. "It feels different now we found your Dad." Lioness said to Axel. "Axel I've been meaning to ask you what do you plan to do now you've found your Dad?" "I'll tell you that I'm planning to spend more time with you." Admitted Axel. "That's kind of you." Smiled Lioness and hugged Axel.

Then Axel and Lioness saw the Architect causing trouble. "We'll take him down together." Lioness told her friend. "Ok." Agreed Axel.

Soon they were on their way without the others. "Any reason we're doing this without King, Hawk, Shark, Garrett, Rachel or Dragon?" asked Axel. "So we can bond better." Explained Lioness. "Ah I see." Smiled Axel. "TWO ALPHA TEENS I WAS EXPECTING ALL FIVE OF YOU!" yelled the Architect. "BUT YOU TWO WILL DO!" then all 3 battled. "Let's have a very big blast." Smiled Lioness as she used her Alpha-Con and blasted part of the Architect's armour. "NO I WON'T LOSE TO YOU AGAIN!" he yelled. "OH YOU WILL!" called Axel and punched the armour to the ground. "NO!" yelled the Architect as the cops arrested him.

Later Axel and Lioness returned to Alpha Teens' party. "We bonded better?" asked Axel. "We sure did." Smiled Lioness. "Ax-man and Lioness where were you?" asked Garrett. "We ran into the architect he lost a fight against us." Explained both Axel and Lioness. Then they saw Magness, Paine, D-Zel, Spydah and Flesh. "Looks like a busy Christmas party indeed." Axel and Lioness said. Then they saw Steele, The Mu-Team and Recombo. "Don't worry we'll deal with Steele, The Mu-Team and Recombo." Smiled King. "Thanks." Smiled Axel and Lioness.

Soon all the 5 crooks were causing trouble when Axel and Lioness appeared. "Just the two we wanted to see." Smirked Magness. "And destroy." Smirked Paine. "We're bonding so don't mess it up." Lioness said and Axel nodded. (Spydah laughs) "THIS WILL END TODAY!" laughed Flesh. "Yeah." Laughed D-Zel. "JO-LAN!" yelled Axel and Lioness and blasted all 5 of them with Jo-Lan not doing much to Magness. "We have completely bonded." Smiled both Axel and Lioness. (Magness growls angrily) "TIME TO END THIS!" both Axel and Lioness agreed punching Magness. "YOU BITCHES!" yelled Magness. "You've just entered a world of Paine." "BRING IT YOU BITCH!" yelled Axel and Lioness as they battled Magness with Axel and Lioness winning by cuffing Magness with gold hand-cuffs. "NO!" yelled Paine as the cops arrived and arrested the 5 criminals.

Soon Axel and Lioness helped their friends battle Steele, Recombo and the Mu-Team.

"The party ends tonight." Lioness said. "Exactly." Axel agreed. "Mr Manning and his girl!" yelled Steele. "GET THEM!" yelled Recombo. (Mu-Team screeches angrily at Axel and Lioness) "JO-LAN!" yelled Axel and Lioness. "Wow." Said Rachel. "Cool." Smiled Shark. "ARGH!" screamed Wrecka as Axel and Lioness kicked all the Mu-Team's butts. "RETREAT!" yelled Recombo. Then Axel and Lioness tripped both Steele and Recombo making them land on each other.

"That was awesome." Smiled Lioness. "Yeah." Smiled Axel.

Later at their base Axel and Lioness sat in Lioness' room. "Lioness er Cat I've had these feelings for you since we met." Axel told Lioness. "I've had the same feeling for you as well Axel." Explained Lioness. "I love you." They both said and kissed happily. "Well it's about time." Smiled King and Dragon agreed. "Their Jo-Lan has grown strong and their relationship has grown even stronger." Explained Dragon.

The next day.

"Last night was great bonding together and falling for each other." Smiled Lioness. "We will always be together forever." Smiled Axel as he and Lioness kissed.

The End


End file.
